


Blue

by deathrayofgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, Lonely Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: Lance is feeling a little blue. He's homesick, lonely, and insecure. He looks everywhere and can find anyone else on the ship, so he heads down to the hangar to sit with Blue, and sees what he least expected...





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BEAUTIFUL SHARPSHOOTER!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Unproofread and unbeta'd, and I wrote it in like an hour, but I hope you enjoy it :D)

He wasn’t sure why, but when Lance woke up he knew today would be a bad day. His heart was heavy, his stomach was fluttering and his mind felt fuzzy. He missed his home, and he’d never felt more alone. He slowly rolled out of bed, falling onto his hands and knees on the floor before crawling to his door. He stands once he reaches the hallway, hobbling towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower would bring him back to – well, not Earth. Where even were they? Last he knew, they were just floating through space, millions of light-years away from Earth. His heart throbs at the thought.

After a quick shower, he wraps the towel around his waist and starts back in the direction of his room, taking a slightly longer route past the other paladins rooms in hopes of seeing someone. During the whole walk he doesn’t even hear a sound; not the mumbling of Hunk complaining about the lack of food variation, not the quiet click clack of Pidge typing away, not the piston-like hissing of Shiro doing push-ups, or not even the swish of Keith’s Bayard. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was alone in the castle.

Wait. Was he? Lance knew he was usually the last awake, and all the castles ambient lighting was activated, so they couldn’t be sleeping. Had they started a team bonding exercise without him? Had they gone on a mission without him? Lance knew he was useless, but he didn’t think Shiro or Hunk would allow a team mission without him, even if just for consistency…

He’s brought back to reality by the sliding of his bedroom door, and the encompassing blue lights around his room. He sighs and starts dressing himself into his casual clothes, feeling comforted by the only things he had left from Earth. As he pulls on his jacket, he feels almost like its hugging him, keeping him safe from the vast nothingness of space. It had been a gift from his mother, a going away present for when he had been accepting into the Galaxy Garrison.

“Now that you’re going to become a pilot like you always wanted, mi hijo, I thought you needed a proper pilots jacket” she had said. Lance remembered the joy that had swept through his body, the excitement at the thought of finally becoming a pilot and being able to defend Earth, protect his family. But now he was so far away. So far away from the sand and the ocean, from his room and his cat, from his parents, his siblings, his cousins, his abuela. He knew he was still protecting them, them and the entire Earth. But it still hurt to be so far away. And he hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye…

He took a deep breath before trying to shake off the odd feeling. Maybe everyone is having breakfast…

As Lance headed down to the dining room, he had distant memories of home flooding though his mind, struggling to remember the taste of his mother’s quesedillas, or the smell of the ocean…

Nobody was in the dining room, though Lance saw the remnants of 6 meals in the sink. He tried to ignore the aching in his chest and he grabbed himself a small plate of goo. He nudged at it as he sat at the table, moving the green “food” around his plate. He ate a few spoonfuls before he realised he wasn’t hungry, and dumped the plate with the others.

_I may as well go sit with Blue. She’ll keep me company._

His mind is plagued with thoughts as he heads towards the hangar, thoughts that maybe the other paladins and the Princess and Coran relate did think he was useless, and they ditched him on purpose. He felt this burning fear in his stomach as his feet slowed. _What if I reach the hangar and the lions are gone? What if Allura took Blue? Then I guess I really would be useless…_

He stopped in front of the hangar door. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to enter. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know if Blue was behind the doors or not. He closed his eyes in fear. Then, he heard a mewing sound deep in his mind. It was Blue, trying to see what was wrong with him. He let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding, the fear dissipating slightly.

So he walked closer to the doors, and when they slid open –

“Surprise!”

He blinked.

Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Coran and Keith were all stood in the centre of the hangar, surrounded by the lions and surrounding a giant table of gifts and food. Actual food. Not just food goo. He felt his heart soar away and his body become lighter.

“Wha – What’s this about?”

Pidge smiles, pushing their glasses up their nose, “Well, we’re not sure what the exact date is, but I tried to track the days and I’m pretty sure that I’m right in saying that today is your birthday. So we decided to celebrate!”

His face heats up.

Hunk grins, “Yeah! We know you’ve been missing home so we thought you needed a distraction from space. I even tried to replicate some Earth foods with space meats and vegetables. Though I don’t know how Verilu enchiladas will compare to your mama’s chicken ones.”

His hands start to twitch.

Coran motions to the presents as Allura speaks, “We’re not too sure what customary Earth gifts are, but we tried our best to get things you might like.”

His toes start to tingle.

Shiro smiles gently, “Come on Lance, get in there.”

His eyes start to water.

Keith meets his eyes, with the most genuine smile he’s ever seen on his face, “Happy Birthday Sharpshooter.”

He can’t help it. He bursts into tears. He tastes salt as he cries into his grinning mouth, he desperately wipes at his face to erase the evidence, turning away quickly to maintain his confident reputation. He faintly hears voiced concerns from the people behind him and he laughs and sobs at the same time.

“I’m fine, I’m just...so relieved. And so happy,” he takes a deep breath after a few more sobs, “I thought you guys had gone on a mission without me.”

_Lance why are you telling them this?!_

Suddenly he feels 12 arms wrap around him, and his breath is coming harder.

Pidge nuzzles their head into Lance’s chest, “How could we go on a mission without our Sharpshooter?”

Shiro ruffles his hair softly and Lance can hear Hunk crying next to him, mumbling about how stupid Lance is to think that. Coran is behind Pidge, on the outside of the hug, and he says something about some Altean alien needing all 7 of it’s legs to walk properly. Allura whispers that all the paladins are important and no one else could pilot Blue like him. Blue is purring deep in his mind. Keith stays quiet, but Lance feels his gloved hands directly on his body, arms tight around him, comforting.

The tears slow before stopping entirely, and he feels a happy warmth settle into his chest.

This is his home now, and these people are his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at: raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
